Dance of Seduction
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: After everything that happened with Angelus, Angel is afraid to get close physically to Buffy. See what she does about it and how he responds. BxA, Mild AU


This idea kind of came to me randomly one night while I was watching Angel.

Set in season 3 only Angel has already drank from Buffy cause she already has his mark. Willow found a spell to bind Angel's soul. That's pretty much all you need to know.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

------------------------------------------------------

Buffy draped her arms around the stranger's neck and moved her body with the music. She had been dancing with this same guy for a few songs now. This wasn't how she wanted to be spending her night. She would much rather be off patrolling or hanging out with Angel, but she had a plan.

Ever since she and Angel had gotten back together he had been keeping his distance. Holding her at arms length. Well Buffy was tired of it.

Every time Buffy would broach the subject Angel said the same thing. _We can't risk it. It's too dangerous. _It didn't matter how many times she pointed out that Willow had bound his soul. Angel was too stubborn for his own good. He said they couldn't know for sure. Of course they would know for sure if they tried, but Angel wouldn't budge.

That's what brought Buffy here tonight. At the Bronze, her body entangled with some strangers. She was going to make Angel listen to reason. Her plan had already been set in motion. In a moment of frustration she had announced she was going to the Bronze, and Angel would surely follow her here. All she had to do was wait.

The thought had barely registered in her mind when she felt his intense, penetrating stare on her back.

Buffy smirked to herself and continued dancing.

----------

Angel entered the Bronze and immediately began scanning the room for Buffy.

He knew she was frustrated with him but what did she want him to do. He couldn't allow Angelus to be set free again. Sure Willow had performed the spell to bind his soul but what if it didn't work? Angel just wanted to do the right thing and Buffy was not making it any easier.

Lately she had taken to trying to tempt him. Wearing more revealing clothes and showering at the mansion were just two of the things she had been doing. Angel was quickly becoming very frustrated but he had to practice self-control, especially because Buffy wasn't.

It was at that moment that Angel spotted Buffy among the crowd. He mentally groaned at the sight of her. Tight black pants and a red top that left little to the imagination. Too busy inspecting Buffy he failed to notice the guy she was with when suddenly she was turned so her back was no longer to him. Angel's groan turned into a growl at the sight of his Buffy pressed up against some guy.

Deep down Angel knew this was just another of her attempts at baiting him. The larger part of him however was too preoccupied fighting to control the demon inside.

----------

Buffy could practically see Angel's inner battle from where she stood. _Won't be long now. _

Buffy smiled as she saw the resolution in Angel's face as he made his way towards her, coming up behind the guy she was currently with.

"Mind if I cut in?" Angel spoke tapping the guy's shoulder.

"Actually I -" The guy broke off as he turned to look into Angel's livid face. "- don't mind at all." He finished, fleeing quickly.

"Didn't think so." Angel murmured.

Buffy looked up at Angel grinning. "Jealous?" she asked. Angel directed his attention down to Buffy. "Of course not" he replied.

Buffy cocked an eyebrow and moved to drape her arms around Angel's neck. Angel's arms went around her of their own accord, pulling her closer.

"You know we were just dancing." Buffy spoke, feigning innocence. Angel growled softly. "That was not dancing."

Buffy grinned up at him and turned in his arms, pressing her back to his front. Angel positioned his hands on her hips while Buffy through one arm around his neck and joined her other hand with his, lacing their fingers. As the music began to speed up Buffy pressed harder against Angel, moving her hips with the beat.

Buffy heard Angel's moan and smirked. Buffy proceeded to move her body up and down against Angel, feeling her effect on him. Angel, unable to stand it, dug his hands into her hips stilling her movements.

Angel dropped his head onto Buffy's shoulder and huskily whispered in her ear. "You keep moving like that and were going to have a problem."

Buffy turned in his arms now face to face with Angel. She saw the lust in her eyes reflected in his own and smiled softly. "I can take care of any problem that comes up" she whispered in the same husky tone.

----------

Angel groaned at her words. Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she realize how difficult this was? To deny her when she was standing there so trusting and so willing. Angel just wanted to protect her. Could he really allow himself to take that risk? To risk Angelus?

----------

Buffy saw Angel's inner turmoil reflected in his eyes. For a moment she regretted putting him through this, but she needed him to see. She softly placed her hands on either side of his face, grabbing his attention.

Buffy leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his. "It's okay" she spoke. "Nothing bad will happen. Willow researched that spell for months Angel. She exhausted all her resources. It will work."

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. He searched for some sign of fear or wariness. Some sign that she wasn't completely sure. But all he saw was complete and utter love and trust staring back at him.

Angel once again dropped his head onto Buffy's shoulder. Buffy waited patiently for Angel to sort through this. He needed it.

Some time passed and Buffy was starting to worry. Just as she was about to speak all thoughts stopped. Her fears were replaced with relief and increasing passion.

Angel softly nipped, kissed, and sucked at Buffy's neck. He kissed his way up to her ear, leaving intense heat in his path. Angel made it to Buffy's ear and softly moaned. "Let's go to the mansion."

----------

The mansion door crashed open as Buffy and Angel came stumbling in, lips firmly attached. Angel kicked the door closed behind them moving further inside the mansion, never breaking the kiss.

Buffy moved her hands up to Angel's head, tangling them into his hair and moaning into the kiss.

Angel growled and pushed Buffy up against the wall moving to place his leg between hers. Buffy gasped at the pleasure pain that ran through her body as she hit the wall.

Angel grabbed both of Buffy's small hands trapping them above her head in one of his much larger ones.

Buffy reluctantly broke the kiss gasping for much needed oxygen. Angel moved his head to suck on the side of her neck. Buffy moaned at the sensation. Angel proceeded to release Buffy's hands placing his own on either side of her head against the wall, caging her in.

Buffy pulled Angel's head down to meet her lips and moved to unbutton his shirt. After releasing the buttons she pulled the shirt from his shoulders, flinging it across the room. Buffy marveled at the sight of Angel with no shirt and leaned forward to kiss and suck at his chest.

Angel groaned at the feeling of Buffy's lips on his chest. He let her continue for a minute before gently tugging at her hair and pulling her head up. Angel moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Discarding it the way she had his.

Angel stood back running his eyes over her body. Buffy's cheeks grew redder and she began to shift uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. Angel took notice of her actions and smiled down at her. He reached his hand forward to stroke her cheek. "You're beautiful" he whispered. Buffy brighter and reached up to kiss him.

The kiss started off sweet and loving but quickly grew in passion. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and reached behind to unhook her bra, throwing it aside. Angel dropped his head to kiss the crevice between her breasts. Buffy through her head back, moaning at the contact. Angel moved his mouth to one breast and flicked his tongue out. His hand came up to fondle the other. Angel continued his assault on her breasts switching from one to the other, Buffy crying out his name the whole time.

Buffy tugged Angel's head away pulling it up to face her. His eyes had turned nearly black with lust. Buffy whimpered at the sight.

Angel looked at Buffy's face. it was flushed and her breathing was ragged. They stood for another moment before Buffy spoke. "Bedroom" Angel nodded and moved to his room.

Angel dropped Buffy in the center of his bed and proceeded to join her, landing softly on top of her body. Buffy moved her hand down releasing the button of his jeans and pushing them off his hips. Angel helped her slide them down and kicked them off. Angel then moved to do the same with her own jeans. The only things separating them now were two thin pieces of material.

Angel put his weight on his knees and hooked his thumbs on either side of Buffy's panties and slowly slid them off. Buffy moved her hands to do the same to him. Nothing left to separate them Angel moved to position himself above her.

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes, giving her one last chance to change her mind. Buffy, sensing Angel's fear, pulled his head down joining their lips in a loving kiss. She placed her forehead against his. "I love you" she breathed out. Angel's response was immediate. "I love you too".

Buffy released his head and lied back on the pillow. Seeing the encouragement in her eyes Angel moved. Slowly he entered her.

Buffy gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. She held him still for a moment getting use to the feeling again. Angel waited patiently for her to adjust to him. Buffy waited another moment as the pain turned to pleasure and at her nod Angel began to move.

Their movements started slowly then they caught the rhythm, their pleasure escalating. It became a dance. An ancient dance known to every human. A dance of pleasure. A dance of seduction.

Finally the pleasure peaked for both of them, in perfect harmony, where their very souls could mingle together in their ecstasy.

Buffy wanted to be with Angel in every way possible. To give herself over to him completely. Buffy tilted her head to the side showing her neck to Angel.

"Buff-" Angel tried to protest. "Shh...Drink" she interrupted.

Angel groaned trying to resist the temptation.

"Please Angel. I want you to."

Angel let out a growl, revealing the face of his demon, and kissed her passionately. Buffy returned the kiss with everything she had. To soon Angel abruptly broke away, leaning down to her neck. Still thrusting inside of her, Angel sank his vampire teeth into his mark. Buffy screamed in ecstasy as his teeth punctured her skin. His bite brought Buffy over the edge as her body began to spasm.

Angel felt Buffy's walls tightening around him as she rode out the waves of pleasure. That , along with the sensation of drinking from her pushed Angel to let go . He exploded inside of her while simultaneously removing his teeth from her neck and morphing back to his human face.

Angel remained inside of Buffy for another minute before rolling over to lie next to her. Buffy moved to press into Angel's side while Angel wrapped his arm around her.

----------

Buffy was content lying there with Angel. She was running her fingers across his chest absent mindedly when she noticed his Claddagh ring on his left hand. Buffy smiled and looked at her own ring, tracing the shape with her finger.

Angel's eyes had been shut during this time, but now he opened them to look down at his lover sprawled across his chest. He said nothing, just watched as she gazed at her hand.

"Angel?" Buffy quietly asked.

"Hm?" he mumbled back.

"Could you tell me again what the ring means?" Angel smiled rubbing her back. "But you know what it means."

Buffy smiled shyly. "I know. But I like to hear you say it."

Angel paused for a second as Buffy propped herself up to stare into his eyes.

Angel moved to point out each shape. "The hands stand for friendship." he began. "The crown for loyalty, and the heart... for love." Angel's voice got lower as he continued" and when you wear it with the heart facing in.... it means you belong to someone."

Buffy moved to lace her fingers with Angel's, their matching rings side by side. They both wore the ring so that the heart faced inward. Buffy leaned down to place a soft kiss on Angel's lips.

"I do belong to you" she murmured against his mouth. "As I do to you" angel responded.

Buffy smiled and resumed her position of lying on Angel's chest, their hands still linked. Angel kissed the top of Buffy's head and closed his eyes, falling in to a restful sleep. Buffy smiled happily and did the same.

----------

Okay... so that was my first mature scene. I'm VERY nervous about it, but I think I did okay for the first time.

I have to thank my friend Rebecca though for helping me out when I got stuck.

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Review please! : )


End file.
